


Тройной агент

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Double Agents, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spy - Freeform, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Броку ещё только предстояло дописывать свои отчёты. Три штуки. В три организации. Да чтоб чёрт побрал тот день, когда Брок согласился побыть под прикрытием агентом ЩИТа. От Интерпола. А потом агентом Гидры. Уже от ЩИТа. И Интерпола, конечно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 17





	Тройной агент

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Blackain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackain)
> 
> я очень долго поглядывал на эту заявку (http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p216513438.htm#736896598) из поста заявок wtf hrenougolnik (комбат) зимний инсайд и когда мне уже тупо приснилось исполнение всё таки решил её прописать 
> 
> текст заявки : Брок Рамлоу - тайный агент Интерпола или какой-нибудь секретной службы ООН, засланный в ЩИТ проверить, не злоупотребляют ли они. Там Фьюри засылает его в Гидру, которые в свою очередь используют его как двойного агента в ЩИТе. Брок, конечно, прекрасный агент, профи, но уже откровенно заебался писать сотни разных отчетов разному начальству из разных организаций, не путая при этом адресатов, и собирается сваливать оттуда. Но тут ЩИТ находит и размораживает Кэпа, а вскоре и Гидра расчехляет Зимнего Солдата, и начальство Рамлоу из Интерпола, как и сам Брок, понимают, что скоро игра пойдет с крупными ставками. Брок вынужден остаться. А потом заверте...  
> джен или тройничок, хэ для троицы (хоть вместе, хоть по раздельности), а Пирсу сделайте травму мозга, чтобы все понимал, но шевелиться и разговаривать не мог, пусть помучается, козел наказание для злодеев, шаурма для Мстителей, дружба - это магия, ну и всё такое

Бумаги заполонили всё свободное пространство, да и несвободное тоже, на электронке было с десяток непрочитанных писем, времени на циферблате — час ночи, а Броку ещё только предстояло дописывать свои отчёты. Три штуки. В три организации. Да чтоб чёрт побрал тот день, когда Брок согласился побыть под прикрытием агентом ЩИТа. От Интерпола. А потом агентом Гидры. Уже от ЩИТа. И Интерпола, конечно, «главное» начальство не позволило бы упустить такой шанс.

И вот теперь Брок буквально продохнуть не мог от кучи бумаг в своей квартире — где ещё было писать отчёты, если не дома, когда ты работаешь в шпионской организации. Трёх шпионских организациях. И ни одна из них не хочет, чтобы ты прокололся.

Брок любил свою работу. Ну, почти. Вначале казалось забавным вместе с отрядом «перейти» в ЩИТ: зарплата увеличивалась в разы, миссий от Интерпола не было, кроме как «не палиться», а деньги капали на счета. Ну, надо писать в два раза больше бумаг, но так сильнее всего от этого страдал Брок — отряд чуть ли не через копирку чертил свои каракули (ксерить — не вариант), сдавал Броку всю эту гору макулатуры, а уже Брок разбирался, в какую организацию какой конверт передавать.

Коммуникаторов всё равно приходилось таскать два — на всякий пожарный, но Интерпол молчал, а с одним ЩИТом было просто.

А вот когда через два с половиной месяца Гидра заметила новый отряд, который явно будет не против подработки — Брок с ребятами умели производить нужное впечатление, — началось веселье.

Теперь коммуникаторов было три, отчёта тоже три, а иногда миссии шли с таким малым перерывом — а то и вовсе одновременно, с прямо противоположными задачами, — что Брок правда хотел уйти от этих игр (хотя какие тут игры) в шпионов куда подальше — желательно в канадскую глушь, или вообще на Аляску, и не появляться больше на радарах начальства. Любого.

Но всё было сносно. По крайней мере, Брок страдал, но терпел весь этот цирк с конями почти год, и вроде как срок внедрения подходил к концу, и скоро можно было сваливать; хотя как Броку с отрядом предстояло сваливать из Гидры, ни одно из двух оставшихся начальств не сказало, а Брок чувствовал, что так просто, как со ЩИТом в далеко идущих планах, у него не получится. Но это ведь будут уже не его проблемы? Вот и плевать, пусть Интерпол разбирается. Вместе со ЩИТом.

А на прошлой неделе впервые сработали все три комма одновременно, и развёрзся ад.

На самом деле, не ад, но нечто похожее. Разморозили Кэпа. Того самого, Америку. И Брок задницей чуял, что это сулило огромные проблемы и повышало ставки буквально до небес.

Плакал его отпуск.

***

Бумаг становилось всё больше — и в первую очередь из-за Кэпа. Все три начальства очень настойчиво советовали присмотреть за национальным достоянием, а Броку на это было плевать. Но приходилось писать — пусть и в самых общих чертах — о Роджерсе. Жаль, нельзя было матом крыть в официальных бумагах — так бы Брок вообще не заморачивался, как там что указать. А так приходилось переформулировывать из «пиздит с Романофф, ледяной глыбой сидит на брифингах, пытается самоубиться на каждой операции» в нечто более читаемое.

И вообще, какого чёрта, Брок же не соглядатай! Ну, по крайней мере, не был им до разморозки грёбаного Роджерса.

Ради интереса пришлось сходить в Смитсоновский музей, когда выставку только открыли. Брок мог клясться на Библии, что эти историки чего-то недоговаривают. Про отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, например.

Но это были мелочи, правда. А «не мелочи» заключались в том, что дело Брока взяла под личный контроль Мирей Балестрази. Ни много ни мало президент Интерпола. А был ещё Фьюри, у которого тузом в рукаве была только-только сформированная инициатива «Мстители» и который, кажется, подозревал всех и вся в измене и предательстве — и как он только Гидру под носом проглядел до самого критичного? — и был Пирс, который, на секундочку, всё ещё оставался председателем Совета безопасности.

Размах операции заставлял Брока грустить. Отправили его под прикрытием проверить, всё ли нормально в ЩИТе, а то донесения были какие-то странные. Проверил, блядь. Ага. Всё было в порядке. Теперь Брок писал точно такие же странные донесения, перечитывал каждую бумажку по десять раз, чтобы ни дай бог не отправить чего-нибудь не туда, мучился от паранойи и дважды в день проверял квартиру на жучки.

Цирк и не думал уезжать, клоунов становилось всё больше, как и отчётов. Бумаги медленно, но верно перебирались в спальню Брока, и скоро он мог начинать шутить, что спит с работой. Только кому такую шутку можно рассказать, кроме Джека, чтобы Брока случайно во всех смертных грехах не заподозрили вкупе с предательством организации (какой, блядь), он не знал.

***

На седьмой месяц после разморозки Кэпа Броку уже не хотелось шутить про «сон» с работой. Просто потому, что теперь это словосочетание упорно вызывало в голове образ Кэпа, а дрочить уже стало бесполезно. Один хрен, Брок мог только мучиться и издалека, насколько позволяли постоянные встречи в ЩИТе, наблюдать за обладателем лучшей задницы Америки. Потому что работу смешивать нельзя. Как с личным, так и с другой работой. Желание уволиться с каждым днём всё сильнее свербило мигренью в затылке, каждое из начальств всё настойчивее просило немного потерпеть, а у Брока всё навязчивее было ощущение, что все три работы упорно ебут его в жопу без смазки огромным дилдо. Или тремя, если считать каждую «любимую» организацию и её заёбы.

Брок заебался. Брок правда хотел уйти. Но каждый из директоров просто упрашивал его остаться, Пирс ещё и давил, Балестрази лично звонила Броку узнавать новости по делу — даже не через секретаря, — и дело принимало дурной оборот.

А ещё отчёты. Миллионы отчётов, множества разных конвертов, Брок, запечатывая очередной конверт в архив, каждый раз сам себе обещал посадить дерево. Когда деревья сформировали небольшой лесок, он не выдержал: хотя бы в Интерполе добился отмены этих дурацких правил архивации. Хотя бы для себя — однажды он чуть не отдал важную информацию по серверам Гидры не подставному человеку, а случайному курьеру, который просто ошибся этажом. Броку это порядком надоело.

Гринпис мог бы им гордиться. Конечно, он препятствовал развитию популяции членистоногих, но никто не был в курсе — Брок был и оставался настоящим профи и прекрасно знал об этом.

Ещё бы Роджерс не мелькал перед глазами и не отсвечивал своей идеальной задницей, жизнь мгновенно стала бы проще.

Избавиться от общества несравненного Кэпа было сродни лучшему наказанию и худшей пытке, и Брок просто пытался привыкнуть. И к трём работам, и к трём начальствам, и к Роджерсу. Брок не пил: при таком глубоком прикрытии нельзя было и лишнего слова сказать. Брок не снимал шлюх — по той же причине. Не знакомился в барах. Брок просто сублимировал. Деревья, вон, начал спасать!

Правда, спасение деревьев вряд ли могло спасти Брока от неотвратимого, как пиздец, краша на Роджерса. Или спасти отпуск, который уже полгода как был проёбан.

Брок просто надеялся, что это скоро закончится.

***

Заканчиваться противостояние и не собиралось. Теперь Гидра разморозила своего суперсолдата. Когда красный код появился только на одном комме, Брок задумался. Когда пришлось приехать на вроде как заброшенную базу в черте города — удивился. А когда выяснилось, что он тут на замену ставшему профнепригодным командиру одной из смежных групп огневой поддержки, Броку стало нехорошо.

Двух суперсолдат он не потянет. В постели, может, и потянул бы, но подрабатывать нянькой на полставки, когда ставок и без того три… Брок на это не подписывался. А когда увидел угрюмого мужика с металлической рукой и глазами кота из шрека, то всё стало совсем худо.

Подробный отчёт лично для Мирей Балестрази сразу по завершении операции, приказ не информировать Фьюри… Брок умолчал только, что «Призрак» — такой позывной был у секретного оружия Гидры (живой человек — оружие, да этих вивисекторов вместе с Пирсом убить было мало!) — это потерянный дружок Кэпа из сороковых.

Заебали. Все. И всё. Пусть сами разбираются, когда маски падут (а в данном случае одна конкретная маска упадёт с эффектом взорвавшейся бомбы).

Отчёты Брок писал исправно, но теперь без прежней заёбанности. Кэп устроит лучшее представление, оставалось выхватить билеты в первый ряд.

***

За год Зимнего Солдата — ещё один позывной почти-почившего дружка Роджерса — размораживали ещё дважды. Брок охуевал, сопровождал эту Спящую Красавицу на миссии и думал, как из получившегося дерьма выбраться с наименьшими потерями.

Броку прямым текстом запретили давать заднюю. И Интерпол, и ЩИТ. Гидре же всё было по барабану, она довольствовалась отчётами от Брока и его группы, да и то, что он был ещё живой, автоматически прибавляло ему очков.

Когда Брок впервые подслушал охуительные истории про прошлых дрессировщиков Призрака, он ещё раз захотел в голос оплакать свой отпуск. Лажать было совершенно нельзя, когда там до Фьюри и Ко дойдёт, что действовать надо быстро и «вотпрямщас», было непонятно, руководство «свыше», а именно из Интерпола, ненавязчиво намекало ждать подходящего случая (который не наступал уже два года с разморозки Кэпа и год с разморозки Зимнего) и не рыпаться, а Пирс… Пирс просто что-то делал, а узнать что, у Брока допуска не хватало.

Тучи сгущались, где-то вдалеке точно громыхало, и момент, когда в кого-то всё-таки ебанёт молния, был неизбежен. Брок надеялся, что достанется кому-нибудь из окружающего его цирка. В идеале — Пирсу. Хотя и Фьюри, и даже Романофф бесили не меньше — буквально до зубного скрежета. Страховка у Брока покрывала стоматолога (точнее, аж три страховки), но крошить зубы от злости всё равно было решением недальновидным.

Брок всё так же ненавязчиво наблюдал за Кэпом — было немилосердно оставлять этого красавчика на растерзание Вдове, которая словно специально делала вообще всё назло Роджерсу. Ожидаемо, ничего изменить Брок не мог, но время от времени расстраивал планы Романофф, и от этого ему на душе было слишком хорошо. Особенно в моменты, когда Вдова пыталась сосватать Кэпу очередную курицу, но Брок, включая всю свою харизму и животный магнетизм, практически (как ему самому казалось) незаметно отодвигал с пути очередную охотницу на Кэпа одним мановением волшебной па… Хм-м. Папки с отчётами. Да, теперь Брок писал отчёты ещё и для Роджерса. Просто для удобства своего непосредственного начальника. Ради общего блага, так сказать.

Деревья не спасались, Гринпис ахуевал, Брок неиронично думал, что в ближайшее время будет погребён под бумагами в собственной квартире — без всякого американского флага на гробу, да даже вообще без гроба, Роджерс радовался бумажным отчётам, а Романофф злилась и подключила к операции «растопи сердце Капитана Сосульки» бухгалтерию — бумаги же основа счастья, верно?

А потом той самой молнией, которая должна была поджарить пару клоунов, а спалила весь блядский цирк, ёбнуло «Озарение».

***

Что Фьюри с Пирсом не поделили, было непонятно. И подозрительно. Все носились как заведённые, Роджерс с Романофф умотали спасать мир от большой и страшной Гидры, все три начальства рвали и метали (те самые отчёты), Брок пытался размножиться делением или клонированием (секса-то всё равно не было) — он едва успевал делать всё необходимое только для Интерпола, что уж говорить про ЩИТ или Гидру, Джек помогал не свихнуться со вторым суперсолдатом — они всем СТРАЙКом всё-таки отхватили билеты на первый ряд давно запланированного представления и уже сами этому были не рады, а Зимний… Зимний вспомнил Кэпа.

Звёздно-полосатый умел одним своим видом всё портить — и настроение Броку, и давно продуманный план по уничтожению Пирса руками Призрака, который точно должен был стать кульминацией этой грёбаной пьесы, а вместо этого… Вместо этого Роджерс и Барнс где-то на хеликэрриерах молотили друг друга во имя высшего порядка, а Фьюри с Пирсом всё ещё надеялись прикончить друг друга где-то на верхних этажах Трискелиона.

А на Брока и его СТРАЙК ополчились все, кто мог. Ещё бы, они же агенты Гидры. Если бы только её! Даже существуй курсы специально для тройных агентов, то там о подобном бы точно не рассказывали.

Ну и рухнувший Трискелион просто стал вишенкой на торте глобального пиздеца. Последней мыслью Брока перед тем, как отрубиться от боли и гари, было: «Ну, это практически отпуск». А дальше наступила темнота.

***

Когда Брок очнулся, то решил, что смерть была бы лучшим исходом. Болело всё. Но больше всего — голова, стоило ему увидеть, помимо белого потолка, знакомые рыжие кудри где-то на периферии.

Молчать вечность было нельзя, но Брок очень хотел попробовать.

Как так он обозначил своё пребывание в сознании, понять было невозможно, но Романофф заметила.

— Рамлоу. Мне нужно тебя допросить.

Брок что-то неодобрительно промычал — в горле пересохло, словно там была пустыня — и прикрыл глаза.

Вдова слишком уж любезно поднесла ему стакан с трубочкой, и Брок из последних усилий замотал головой — доброжелательная Романофф тянула на первую строчку семи чудес света, а это значило, что где-то был подвох. Или яд.

Словно поняв его недоверие, Романофф хмыкнула и сделала глоток. Брока это сильно не успокоило, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Ну что, готов отвечать?

Брок выжидал основания для допроса. Хотя он и так говорил с трудом — не проверял, конечно, однако был уверен, что пожар без последствий для него не прошёл, но послать Вдову по известному направлению у Брока сил бы хватило.

— Хорошо, понимаю. Секретная служба безопасности ООН, — Романофф поднесла к лицу Брока своё удостоверение, а тому нестерпимо захотелось заржать.

Кажется, это было заметно. Кажется, Вдова не поняла его юмора.

Из последних сил прохрипев «Интерпол», Брок свалился в спасительное небытие.

***

Скандал замяли слишком быстро. Три спецслужбы проморгали «Озарение» — отличный заголовок для таблоидов. ЦРУ, ФБР и все прочие известные и не очень представители секретных служб не отсвечивали, хватило и того, что не справилось подразделение ООН и Интерпол — полумёртвый ЩИТ только упоминался в отчётах (которые теперь, слава всем богам, писал уже не Брок).

И служба ООН, и Интерпол сцепились за своих агентов — не только ведь Романофф и Рамлоу были в симбиозе ЩитоГидры. Достаточно много агентов играло не в одни ворота — тройных агентов, правда, почти не наблюдалось, таких отбитых, как Брок, было немного — только СТРАЙК, по факту. В результате очередного и, как хотелось верить, последнего противостояния на тему ЩИТа и Гидры стороны пришли к некому компромиссу — о попытках посадить подставных членов — а, вернее, голов Гидры — всем пришлось забыть.

Роджерс где-то в Европе пытался отыскать своего Баки, Романофф волком смотрела на Брока, будто это он испортил ей всё веселье (а, скорее, просто лишил премии), а сам Брок выкупал себе домик в Канаде. С него хватило. Пусть эти три года были не самыми скучными — а если вспомнить тылы Кэпа, так вообще приятными, — но Брок так больше не мог. Хотелось в отпуск, благо, накопилось прилично, да ещё и больничный картину лишь улучшал. И хотелось посадить пару деревьев у нового дома. Чтоб хоть как-то искупить мучения разных членистоногих и лиственных. Не то чтобы Броку было жалко Гидру, ему было жалко Гринпис.

Всё остальное могло подождать.

***

Подождать могло всё, но не Кэп. Он вообще был человеком не самым терпеливым, хоть и красиво это скрывал. Когда тот ожившей порно-фантазией появился на пороге Брока, да ещё и вместе с Барнсом, Брок решил, что у него глюки. Хорошие такие, почти живые даже. Вроде только забыл, аж полгода прошло. Выяснилось, что это Кэп приехал сказать своё «спасибо». На резонный вопрос, чем это Брок заслужил такое счастье, Кэп просто ответил: «За спасение Баки от цепкой хватки спецслужб всех мастей. А меня — от бухгалтерии».

Брок не знал, что здесь можно было сказать, «спасибо» от гордости нации хотелось получить другой монетой, но хваталки иногда стоило прибрать, вместе с хотелками.

Правда, когда суперсолдаты обошли владения Брока, посмотрели на домик, который, скорее, был бронированной крепостью, на лес вокруг и небольшие ёлочки — то самое искупление для Гринписа за отчёты, хоть с Брока это искупление никто и не просил; когда увидели озеро в пяти километрах от домика-крепости, им резко захотелось остаться на выходные.

Не то чтобы Брок был против. Не то чтобы во что-то верил или на что-то надеялся. Но посмотреть на суперсолдат в естественной среде обитания хотелось. Хотя бы пару дней.

Когда вечером они впервые сидели и просто разговаривали о нерабочем — без щитов и гидр, — Брок подумал, что своими отчётами получил пару плюсиков в карму, которые сразу же списались во имя хорошего и доброго.

На вечное он пока не замахивался.


End file.
